priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Road
A trip along the Golden Road (originally a carpet, later dots, for a brief time also used a velvet rope and for another brief time, nothing) where the contestant tries to win three prizes, each of which is more expensive than the previous. The game is noteworthy for offering some of the most expensive prizes on the show. Gameplay *The game begins with a grocery item priced under $1, whose price is shown to the contestant. The price of a three-digit prize is then revealed, with the hundreds digit missing. The contestant must choose one of the two digits in the price of the grocery item as the missing digit. *If they are correct, the game continues with a four-digit prize, whose missing hundreds digit is one of the digits in the price of the three-digit prize. If they are correct, they move on to select the missing hundreds digit in the price of a five-digit (or occasionally six-digit) prize from the digits in the price of the four-digit prize. An incorrect guess at any point ends the game; however, the contestant keeps any prizes won up to that point. *Since the first two (or three for six-digit prizes) digits of the final prize is price will be shown, the prize is usually billed as "worth more than many thousand dollars" at the start of the game. *The numbers in the first two prizes generally do not repeat, but it is rumored that it did happen at one point. Early History *Golden Road debuted on August 19, 1975 (#1552D) and all three prizes were won for the first time on November 3, 1975 (#1661D). *Golden Road's original claim to fame was that it always offered a prize worth more than $10,000, while other games typically offered cars in the $4,000 range (CBS had a game show earnings cap of $25,000 at the time). The prize value has since increased steadily, as CBS increased (and later eliminated) the earnings cap to the point where they are usually worth more (sometimes much more) than $60,000 on current playings. *On November 3, 1975 (#1661D), the very first permanent hour long show, Golden Road got its very first win and during that time, the first digit of the three-digit prize was supposed to be concealed but the sleeve (using buttons to reveal at that time) was prematurely revealed and Bob offered contestant Christy the very first prize anyway. However, the second number from the four-digit prize and the third number from the five-digit prize had their numbers concealed. *Originally, the price podiums that conceal missing digits were concealed by plastic sleeves that the host would reveal at the pull of a lever or later, the push of a button. At times, these would cause the digit to be revealed prematurely, or when pulling the lever/pushing the button, would cause the sleeve to get stuck. On November 11, 1977 (#2555D), Golden Road had three changes-- the original carpet road was replaced with gold circles, the velvet rope was introduced (removed on September 19, 1979, #3393D) and the push buttons got removed and were replaced with pull-tabs. *On January 7, 1987 (#6323D), Golden Road's sign had been redone to have less glitter and give the letters a more professional appearance. Later History *On October 6, 1999 (#1203K), the Golden Road set changed so that the colors of the first two price holders are swapped, changing the sequence from blue-green-red to green-blue-red. The title's font style changed to Times New Roman, similar to that of Lucky $even. *On January 15, 2001 (#1661K), the slimmer, colored price holders debuted. *Except for its premiere and the December 20, 2016 (#7732K) episodes, when it was played third and second, respectively, Golden Road is always played as the first pricing game. From May 17, 1989 (#7283D, aired out of order on May 18) until his retirement in 2007, then-host Bob Barker almost always entered from the back of the audience at the beginning of the show when Golden Road (and other games that block door #2) was played, as the game takes up the entire stage and would have been given away with a Door #2 entrance. **One notable exception happened on May 16, 2007 (#022SP), which marked Bob Barker's final $1,000,000 Spectacular when he entered the stage through Door #2; to keep his entrance from giving away the game, the dots that make up the "road" were not used, a change that was subsequently made on the daytime show with Drew Carey taking over at the start of Season 36, although it was undone after only the 2 times it was played. The dots are now set up during the first One Bid. However, Carey continues to enter through Door #2 and hasn't entered from the audience for this game or any other. One notable exception to this was on June 23, 2008 (#4391K), when he made the first of his three audience entrances (the other two were on February 17, 2015 (#7012K), during "#U Decide Week," in which the show's Twitter followers voted on whether Drew should make his entrance through the audience or from behind the Turntable; and September 23, 2015, in which it kept with the '90s theme. *On [[The Price is Right (1994 – 1995, U.S. Version)|1994's syndicated The New Price Is Right]], Golden Road began with a two-digit prize or a fishbowl of cash. *On Earth Day on April 22, 2010 (#5134K) and April 22, 2015 (#7103K), in keeping with the Earth Day theme, Golden Road was renamed Green Road, while on October 29, 2010 (#5285K), in keeping with The Wizard of Oz theme, it was renamed again, this time to Golden Brick Road. *On September 26, 2013 (#6424K, aired out of order on October 17), during Big Money Week, Golden Road was played for a $189,565 Bentley Continental GT. During that playing, contestant Elroy Smith only had the first and second prizes guessed correctly. That segment was not aired on the East coast due to a CBS News Special Report, and was never rebroadcast possibly due to having no pricing games won. *On November 20, 2013 (#6503K), during Dream Car Week, it was played for a 2014 Mercedes-Benz SL550 convertible worth over $114,000. During that playing, contestant Bryce Ford wiped out on the first prize. *On September 26, 2014 (#6815K), the digit "1" seen in the price tags was changed to a stick-like version without a serif (like a lower case "L"). The last playing with the serif version "1" was on May 16, 2014 (#6745K, aired out-of-order on June 13). *Prior to December 22, 2014 (#6931K, aired out-of-order on December 23), in which it was played for a $73,900 2015 Mercedes-Benz GL450 4Matic, the last time Golden Road received an official daytime win was February 20, 2007 (#3892K), when Bob was still hosting. On the day in question, a contestant named Giselle Moody not only won the car, but became the first daytime contestant since Drew became host to completely win Golden Road; though a primetime playing from March 7, 2008 (#026SP, aired out-of-order on April 4) with Drew hosting was won in which the Viper was worth $87,910. *On February 16, 2016 (#7412K, aired out-of-order on February 19), during Dream Car Week, Golden Road was played for a $139,142 Mercedes-Benz S550 4MATIC Coupe and was won by a contestant named Adrain Kendrick. *On December 19, 2017 (#8132K) during Christmas week, Golden Road was played for a $62,745 Audi A5 Cabriolet Premium Plus and was won by a contestant named Austin Collins. It was the cheapest car offered in that game since Drew took over as host. Ironically, 3 Strikes had a more expensive car offered three days later. *On December 17, 2018 (#8541K) during Christmas week, Golden Road was played for a $61,735 BMW 530i. *There were three episodes where a contestant won the showcase despite a wipeout of this pricing game: December 6, 1993 (#9001D), April 16, 2003 (#2503K), and May 4, 2017 (#7924K). The contestants in the respective episodes are Larry Cooper, Prentice, and Judith Dye. Notes *This game cannot just have any three prizes. The first prize that is less than $1,000 has to share one of the two correct numbers from the starting item. The second prize that is less than $10,000 has to share one of the three numbers from the first prize. The third and final prize at the end of the golden road journey has to share one of the four numbers from the second prize. *The first two prizes cannot have any repeating numbers. *The third prize can have some repeating as it will be the last prize to be played for. Trivia *Jay Wolpert, then producer of The Price is Right, created Golden Road. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 18. *Starting with season 28 and onward, the game was played less than 10 times. *Golden Road was one of seven pricing games seen on the first taping session of season 36, which was seen on October 15, 2007 (#4043K, aired out of order on October 16) and November 9, 2007 (#4075K aired out of order on November 6). It was also one of three "old" pricing games seen on the sixth taping session of the season, which was seen on November 26, 2007 (#4101K) and January 7, 2008 (#4131K, aired out of order on January 9). Pictures Gold.png Bob Barker Era Premiere Playing and the Only Playing in Season 3 (August 19, 1975, #1552D) goldenroadpremiere1.jpg goldenroadpremiere2.jpg goldenroadpremiere3.jpg goldenroadpremiere4.jpg goldenroadpremiere5.jpg goldenroadpremiere6.jpg|The price of the pickles is 83¢. Golden Road.JPG goldenroadpremiere7.jpg|She says it's $840. goldenroadpremiere8.jpg|She is right! goldenroadpremiere9.jpg|She says it's $1,425. goldenroadpremiere10.jpg|She is right! goldenroadpremiere11.jpg|She says it's $10,563. goldenroadpremiere12.jpg|Sadly, the price was $10,263. Golden Road for a $12,000+ Cadillac Eldorado (September 8, 1975, #1581D, aired out of order on September 11) goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-1.jpg goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-2.jpg goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-3.jpg goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-4.jpg goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-5.jpg goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-6.jpg goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-7.jpg|She says it's $450. goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-9.jpg|She says it's $1,045. goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-11.jpg|She says it's $12,584. goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-13.jpg goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-14.jpg goldenroadcadillaceldorado1975-15.jpg First Golden Road Winner (November 3, 1975, #1661D) Golden Road 1.jpg|Here's the old tacky start position of Golden Road from the first permanent hour long show on November 3, 1975 (#1661D) and featured on Disc 3 of the DVD set. What ugly lettering! goldenroadwin1975-1.jpg|It's a can of Skippy dog food which costs 15¢. goldenroadwin1975-2.jpg goldenroadwin1975-3.jpg Golden Road 2.jpg|Back then they offered cars worth more than $10,000 like this one, from that first permanent hour long show. Notice the carpet that was originally the Golden Road. goldenroadwin1975-4.jpg|The first digit was not concealed. Bob has decided to give her the range automatically. goldenroadwin1975-5.jpg|She says it's $1,023. goldenroadwin1975-6.jpg|She is right! goldenroadwin1975-7.jpg|She says it's $12,304. Golden Road 3.jpg|This was what the price was, and the contestant won it (the car, that is). This time, notice the button. Golden Road for a Southwind 21' Motorhome (January 22, 1976, #1774D) goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-1.jpg goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-2.jpg goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-3.jpg goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-4.jpg goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-5.jpg goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-6.jpg goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-7.jpg|She says it's $249. goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-9.jpg|She says it's $1,960. goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-11.jpg|She says it's $12,674. goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-13.jpg goldenroadsouthwindrv1976-14.jpg First Playing with the Gold Circles (November 11, 1977, #2555D) goldenroad(11-11-1977)1.jpg goldenroad(11-11-1977)2.jpg goldenroad(11-11-1977)3.jpg goldenroad(11-11-1977)5.jpg goldenroad(11-11-1977)6.jpg goldenroad(11-11-1977)7.jpg goldenroad(11-11-1977)8.jpg|She says it's $348. Notice the new pull-tabs that make it easier to reveal the missing digits. goldenroad(11-11-1977)9.jpg|She is correct. goldenroad(11-11-1977)10.jpg|She says it's $6,320. goldenroad(11-11-1977)11.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroad(11-11-1977)12.jpg|She says it's $11,273. goldenroad(11-11-1977)13.jpg|She wins the Cadillac!!! goldenroad(11-11-1977)14.jpg goldenroad(11-11-1977)15.jpg goldenroad(11-11-1977)16.jpg goldenroad(11-11-1977)17.jpg Golden Road for a Mercedes-Benz 280E (January 9, 1978, #2641D) goldenroadmercedes280e1.jpg goldenroadmercedes280e2.jpg goldenroadmercedes280e3.jpg goldenroadmercedes280e4.jpg goldenroadmercedes280e5.jpg|She says it's $480. goldenroadmercedes280e6.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadmercedes280e7.jpg|She says it's $1,895. goldenroadmercedes280e8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadmercedes280e9.jpg Golden Road for a Chevy Van (June 26, 1980, #3744D) goldenroadchevyvan1.jpg goldenroadchevyvan2.jpg goldenroadchevyvan3.jpg goldenroadchevyvan4.jpg goldenroadchevyvan5.jpg|She says it's $429. goldenroadchevyvan6.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadchevyvan7.jpg|She says it's $1,995. goldenroadchevyvan8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadchevyvan9.jpg Golden Road for a Chrysler New Yorker Fifth Avenue (October 22, 1980, #3833D) goldenroadchryslernewyorker1.jpg goldenroadchryslernewyorker2.jpg goldenroadchryslernewyorker3.jpg goldenroadchryslernewyorker4.jpg goldenroadchryslernewyorker5.jpg goldenroadchryslernewyorker6.jpg|She says it's $426. goldenroadchryslernewyorker7.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadchryslernewyorker8.jpg|She says it's $8,495. goldenroadchryslernewyorker9.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadchryslernewyorker10.jpg Golden Road for an Audi 4000 (April 23, 1981, #4094D) goldenroadaudi4000-1.jpg goldenroadaudi4000-2.jpg goldenroadaudi4000-3.jpg goldenroadaudi4000-4.jpg goldenroadaudi4000-5.jpg|She says it's $490. goldenroadaudi4000-6.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadaudi4000-7.jpg|She says it's $2,450. goldenroadaudi4000-8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadaudi4000-9.jpg Golden Road for a Cadillac Cimarron (October 8, 1982, #4615D) goldenroadcimarron1.jpg goldenroadcimarron3.jpg goldenroadcimarron4.jpg goldenroadcimarron5.jpg goldenroadcimarron6.jpg goldenroadcimarron7.jpg|He says it's $750. goldenroadcimarron8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadcimarron9.jpg|He says it's $1,570. goldenroadcimarron10.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadcimarron11.jpg|He says it's $14,500. goldenroadcimarron12.jpg|Unfortunately, he is wrong. goldenroadcimarron13.jpg Golden Road for an Oldsmobile Toronado (December 1, 1982, #4693D) goldenroadtoronado1.jpg goldenroadtoronado2.jpg goldenroadtoronado3.jpg goldenroadtoronado4.jpg goldenroadtoronado5.jpg goldenroadtoronado6.jpg|He says it's $750. goldenroadtoronado7.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadtoronado8.jpg|He says it's $2,590. goldenroadtoronado9.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadtoronado10.jpg|He says it's $17,032. goldenroadtoronado11.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadtoronado12.jpg Golden Road for a Chrysler LeBaron Convertible (December 20, 1982, #4721D) goldenroadchryslerconvertible1.jpg goldenroadchryslerconvertible2.jpg goldenroadchryslerconvertible3.jpg goldenroadchryslerconvertible4.jpg goldenroadchryslerconvertible5.jpg|She says it's $730. goldenroadchryslerconvertible6.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadchryslerconvertible7.jpg|She says it's $1,393. goldenroadchryslerconvertible8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadchryslerconvertible9.jpg A Production Error in Golden Road (May 4, 1983, #4913D) goldenroaderror1983-1.jpg goldenroaderror1983-2.jpg goldenroaderror1983-3.jpg goldenroaderror1983-4.jpg goldenroaderror1983-5.jpg goldenroaderror1983-6.jpg|She says it's $875. goldenroaderror1983-7.jpg|She is correct. goldenroaderror1983-8.jpg|That's the production error. goldenroaderror1983-9.jpg|She says it's $2,795. goldenroaderror1983-10.jpg|Well, duh! She is correct, due to the error. goldenroaderror1983-11.jpg|She says it's $17,950. goldenroaderror1983-12.jpg|She wins the Toyota motorhome!!! goldenroaderror1983-13.jpg goldenroaderror1983-14.jpg goldenroaderror1983-15.jpg Golden Road for a Chrysler Town & Country Convertible (December 1, 1983, #5104D) goldenroadtowncountry1.jpg goldenroadtowncountry2.jpg goldenroadtowncountry3.jpg goldenroadtowncountry4.jpg goldenroadtowncountry5.jpg goldenroadtowncountry6.jpg|She says it's $749. goldenroadtowncountry7.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadtowncountry8.jpg|She says it's $1,495. goldenroadtowncountry9.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadtowncountry10.jpg|She says it's $16,538. goldenroadtowncountry11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadtowncountry12.jpg Golden Road for a Ferrari 308 GTS (October 14, 1985, #N 0061) goldenroadferrari1.jpg goldenroadferrari2.jpg goldenroadferrari3.jpg goldenroadferrari4.jpg goldenroadferrari5.jpg goldenroadferrari6.jpg|He says it's $639. goldenroadferrari7.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadferrari8.jpg|He says it's $2,395. goldenroadferrari9.jpg|He is correct again. goldenroadferrari10.jpg|He says it's $60,570. goldenroadferrari11.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadferrari12.jpg Golden Road for a Porsche 924 Special Edition (February 26, 1988, #6775D) goldenroadporsche924-1.jpg goldenroadporsche924-2.jpg goldenroadporsche924-3.jpg goldenroadporsche924-4.jpg goldenroadporsche924-5.jpg goldenroadporsche924-6.jpg|BTW, the refried beans were 62¢. He says it's $628 and he's correct. goldenroadporsche924-7.jpg|He says it's $1,285. goldenroadporsche924-8.jpg|He is correct again. goldenroadporsche924-9.jpg|He says it's $33,800. goldenroadporsche924-10.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadporsche924-11.jpg Golden Road 4.jpg|It's the same tacky start prop but with a better font. This is from the show's 17th season premiere on September 12, 1988 (#6941D). Golden Road 5.jpg|By that point, cars and other big prizes were worth more than $20,000. Notice the dots for the Golden Road. Here is the car offered that day, but the contestant did not make it because... Golden Road 6.jpg|...he blew it on the 2nd prize with this price. Golden Road for a Jaguar XJ-S (February 12, 1990, #7541D) goldenroadjaguarxjs1.jpg goldenroadjaguarxjs2.jpg goldenroadjaguarxjs3.jpg goldenroadjaguarxjs4.jpg goldenroadjaguarxjs5.jpg goldenroadjaguarxjs6.jpg goldenroadjaguarxjs7.jpg|She says it's $527. goldenroadjaguarxjs8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadjaguarxjs9.jpg|She says it's $1,765. goldenroadjaguarxjs10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadjaguarxjs11.jpg|She says it's $49,635. goldenroadjaguarxjs12.jpg|She wins the Jaguar!!! goldenroadjaguarxjs13.jpg goldenroadjaguarxjs14.jpg Golden Road for a Lexus SC400 (November 25, 1994, #0055N) goldenroadlexus1994-1.jpg goldenroadlexus1994-2.jpg goldenroadlexus1994-3.jpg goldenroadlexus1994-4.jpg goldenroadlexus1994-5.jpg goldenroadlexus1994-6.jpg goldenroadlexus1994-7.jpg|He says it's $495. goldenroadlexus1994-8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadlexus1994-9.jpg|He says it's $3,574. goldenroadlexus1994-10.jpg|He is correct again. goldenroadlexus1994-11.jpg|He says it's $50,798. goldenroadlexus1994-12.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadlexus1994-13.jpg Grmotorhome1.jpg|But here's better news, a motorhome was offered that day on November 28, 1994 (#9371D) and that was won. NOTE: In the case of big prizes size-wise, the rainbow was not available since there was no room to see it. Grmotorhome2.jpg|This was the price of the motorhome. Golden Road for a BMW 325i Convertible (December 9, 1994, #0060N) goldenroadbmwconvertible1994-1.jpg goldenroadbmwconvertible1994-2.jpg goldenroadbmwconvertible1994-3.jpg goldenroadbmwconvertible1994-4.jpg goldenroadbmwconvertible1994-5.jpg goldenroadbmwconvertible1994-6.jpg goldenroadbmwconvertible1994-7.jpg|She says it's $470. goldenroadbmwconvertible1994-8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadbmwconvertible1994-9.jpg|She says it's $2,750. goldenroadbmwconvertible1994-10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadbmwconvertible1994-11.jpg|She says it's $44,595. goldenroadbmwconvertible1994-12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadbmwconvertible1994-13.jpg A Golden Road Wipeout from the Season 24 Premiere (September 11, 1995, #9641D) goldenroadwipeout1995-1.jpg goldenroadwipeout1995-2.jpg goldenroadwipeout1995-3.jpg goldenroadwipeout1995-4.jpg goldenroadwipeout1995-5.jpg goldenroadwipeout1995-6.jpg goldenroadwipeout1995-7.jpg|He says it's $265. goldenroadwipeout1995-8.jpg|He is incorrect. goldenroadwipeout1995-9.jpg golden7.jpg|Bob is making his famous entrance from the back so the 1st game must be... golden8.jpg|...Golden Road!!! Here it is from March 23, 1999 (#1062K). golden10.jpg|And it ends with this luxurious sports car worth over $70,000! Unfortunately, this contestant didn't make it there as she blew it on the second prize. Debut of Golden Road's Then-New Set (October 6, 1999, #1203K) goldenroad (10-6-1999) 1.jpg goldenroad (10-6-1999) 2.jpg goldenroad (10-6-1999) 3.jpg goldenroad (10-6-1999) 4.jpg goldenroad (10-6-1999) 5.jpg goldenroad (10-6-1999) 6.jpg goldenroad (10-6-1999) 7.jpg|He says it's $749. goldenroad (10-6-1999) 8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroad (10-6-1999) 9.jpg|He says it's $3,495. goldenroad (10-6-1999) 10.jpg|He is correct. goldenroad (10-6-1999) 11.jpg|He says it's $68,521. goldenroad (10-6-1999) 12.jpg|He wins the motorhome!!! goldenroad (10-6-1999) 13.jpg goldenroad (10-6-1999) 14.jpg goldenroad (10-6-1999) 15.jpg A Golden Road Dodge Viper Win from Season 30 (September 27, 2001, #1874K, aired out of order on January 17, 2002) goldenroadviperwin2002-1.jpg goldenroadviperwin2002-2.jpg goldenroadviperwin2002-3.jpg goldenroadviperwin2002-4.jpg goldenroadviperwin2002-5.jpg goldenroadviperwin2002-6.jpg goldenroadviperwin2002-7.jpg|He says it's $925. goldenroadviperwin2002-8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadviperwin2002-9.jpg|He says it's $9,254. goldenroadviperwin2002-10.jpg|He is correct again. goldenroadviperwin2002-11.jpg|He says it's $74,570. goldenroadviperwin2002-12.jpg|He wins the Dodge Viper R/T10 Roadster! goldenroadviperwin2002-13.jpg goldenroadviperwin2002-14.jpg goldenroadviperwin2002-15.jpg goldenroadviperwin2002-16.jpg goldenroadviperwin2002-17.jpg A Primetime Golden Road Wipeout (June 7, 2002, #004SP, aired out of order on June 20) goldenroadmarines1.jpg goldenroadmarines2.jpg goldenroadmarines3.jpg goldenroadmarines4.jpg goldenroadmarines5.jpg goldenroadmarines6.jpg goldenroadmarines7.jpg|He says it's $104. goldenroadmarines8.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadmarines9.jpg goldenroadmarines10.jpg Only Golden Road Win of Season 31 (October 29, 2002, #2282K) goldenroadseason31win1.jpg goldenroadseason31win2.jpg goldenroadseason31win3.jpg goldenroadseason31win4.jpg goldenroadseason31win5.jpg goldenroadseason31win6.jpg|She says it's $813. goldenroadseason31win7.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadseason31win8.jpg|She says it's $2,348. goldenroadseason31win9.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadseason31win10.jpg|She says it's $71,433. goldenroadseason31win11.jpg|She wins the cabin cruiser! goldenroadseason31win12.jpg goldenroadseason31win13.jpg goldenroadseason31win14.jpg goldenroadseason31win15.jpg Golden Road for a Saleen Mustang (March 3, 2003, #2461K) goldenroadmustang1.jpg goldenroadmustang2.jpg goldenroadmustang3.jpg goldenroadmustang4.jpg goldenroadmustang5.jpg goldenroadmustang6.jpg goldenroadmustang7.jpg|She says it's $925. goldenroadmustang8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadmustang9.jpg|She says it's $2,547. goldenroadmustang10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadmustang11.jpg|She says it's $70,598. goldenroadmustang12.jpg|Unfortunately, she was wrong. goldenroadmustang13.jpg Golden Road 7.jpg|Now that is much better; the rainbow start prop with the ultra better looking arrow logo which is still used today. Here is a playing from March 28, 2005 (#3221K). Golden Road 8.jpg|The big prize offered that day was a motorhome. Golden Road 9.jpg|This was the price of the motorhome; the motorhome was won by the contestant that day. A Primetime Cabin Cruiser Win in Golden Road (April 16, 2005, #020SP, aired out of order on April 9) goldenroadmds2005-1.jpg goldenroadmds2005-2.jpg goldenroadmds2005-3.jpg goldenroadmds2005-4.jpg goldenroadmds2005-5.jpg goldenroadmds2005-6.jpg goldenroadmds2005-7.jpg|She says it's $798. goldenroadmds2005-8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadmds2005-9.jpg|She says it's $6,985. goldenroadmds2005-10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadmds2005-11.jpg|She says it's $105,684. goldenroadmds2005-12.jpg|She wins the cabin cruiser! goldenroadmds2005-13.jpg goldenroadmds2005-14.jpg A Dodge Viper Win from the 34th Season Premiere (September 19, 2005, #3331K) goldenroadseason34premiere1.jpg goldenroadseason34premiere2.jpg goldenroadseason34premiere3.jpg goldenroadseason34premiere4.jpg goldenroadseason34premiere5.jpg goldenroadseason34premiere6.jpg goldenroadseason34premiere7.jpg|She says it's $845. goldenroadseason34premiere8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadseason34premiere9.jpg|She says it's $6,495. goldenroadseason34premiere10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadseason34premiere11.jpg|She says it's $85,694. goldenroadseason34premiere12.jpg|She wins the Dodge Viper SRT-10 Convertible!!! goldenroadseason34premiere13.jpg goldenroadseason34premiere14.jpg goldenroadseason34premiere15.jpg A Golden Road Christmas Win from Season 34 (December 19, 2005, #3461K) goldenroadchristmaswin2005-1.jpg goldenroadchristmaswin2005-2.jpg goldenroadchristmaswin2005-3.jpg goldenroadchristmaswin2005-4.jpg goldenroadchristmaswin2005-5.jpg goldenroadchristmaswin2005-6.jpg goldenroadchristmaswin2005-7.jpg|She says it's $750. goldenroadchristmaswin2005-8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadchristmaswin2005-9.jpg|She says it's $3,570. goldenroadchristmaswin2005-10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadchristmaswin2005-11.jpg|She says it's $78,394. goldenroadchristmaswin2005-12.jpg|She wins the 2006 Cadillac XLR convertible!!! goldenroadchristmaswin2005-13.jpg goldenroadchristmaswin2005-14.jpg goldenroadchristmaswin2005-15.jpg goldenroadchristmaswin2005-16.jpg Last Golden Road Winner with Bob Barker (February 20, 2007, #3892K) goldenroadwin2007-1.jpg goldenroadwin2007-2.jpg goldenroadwin2007-3.jpg goldenroadwin2007-4.jpg goldenroadwin2007-5.jpg goldenroadwin2007-6.jpg goldenroadwin2007-7.jpg|He says it's $750. goldenroadwin2007-8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadwin2007-9.jpg|He says it's $6,598. goldenroadwin2007-10.jpg|He is correct again. goldenroadwin2007-11.jpg|He says it's $80,973. goldenroadwin2007-12.jpg|He wins the motorhome!!! goldenroadwin2007-13.jpg goldenroadwin2007-14.jpg goldenroadwin2007-15.jpg goldenroadwin2007-16.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 11, 2007, #4031K) goldenroad (6-11-2007) 1.jpg goldenroad (6-11-2007) 2.jpg goldenroad (6-11-2007) 3.jpg goldenroad (6-11-2007) 4.jpg goldenroad (6-11-2007) 5.jpg goldenroad (6-11-2007) 6.jpg goldenroad (6-11-2007) 7.jpg|He says it's $895. goldenroad (6-11-2007) 8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroad (6-11-2007) 9.jpg|He says it's $2,549. goldenroad (6-11-2007) 10.jpg|Unfortunately, it was $2,849. Which means, the journey ends. goldenroad (6-11-2007) 11.jpg goldenroad (6-11-2007) 12.jpg Drew Carey Era First Playing with Drew Carey (October 15, 2007, #4041K, aired out of order on October 16) goldenroad(10-16-2007)1.jpg goldenroad(10-16-2007)2.jpg goldenroad(10-16-2007)3.jpg goldenroad(10-16-2007)4.jpg goldenroad(10-16-2007)5.jpg goldenroad(10-16-2007)6.jpg goldenroad(10-16-2007)7.jpg|He says it's $873. goldenroad(10-16-2007)8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroad(10-16-2007)9.jpg|He says it's $7,795. goldenroad(10-16-2007)10.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroad(10-16-2007)11.jpg Primetime Golden Road Winner with Drew Carey (March 7, 2008, #026SP, aired out of order on April 4) Golden Road (Drew) 1.jpg|Here is a playing of Golden Road from The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular. goldenroadwin2008-2.jpg goldenroadwin2008-3.jpg goldenroadwin2008-4.jpg goldenroadwin2008-5.jpg Golden Road (Drew) 2.jpg|This was the car offered that night-- a Viper! goldenroadwin2008-6.jpg goldenroadwin2008-7.jpg|She says it's $578. goldenroadwin2008-8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadwin2008-9.jpg|She says it's $7,519. goldenroadwin2008-10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadwin2008-11.jpg|She says it's $87,910. Golden Road (Drew) 3.jpg|She wins the Dodge Viper!!! goldenroadwin2008-13.jpg goldenroadwin2008-14.jpg goldenroadwin2008-15.jpg Golden Road for a Fleetwood Icon Motorhome (May 7, 2008, #031SP, aired out of order on May 14) goldenroadfleetwoodicon1.jpg goldenroadfleetwoodicon2.jpg goldenroadfleetwoodicon3.jpg goldenroadfleetwoodicon4.jpg goldenroadfleetwoodicon5.jpg goldenroadfleetwoodicon6.jpg goldenroadfleetwoodicon7.jpg|He says it's $628. goldenroadfleetwoodicon8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadfleetwoodicon9.jpg|He says it's $5,294. goldenroadfleetwoodicon10.jpg|He is correct again. goldenroadfleetwoodicon11.jpg|He says it's $102,978. goldenroadfleetwoodicon12.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadfleetwoodicon13.jpg First & Only Boat Playing with Drew Carey (September 25, 2008, #4434K) goldenroadboat2008-1.jpg goldenroadboat2008-2.jpg goldenroadboat2008-3.jpg goldenroadboat2008-4.jpg goldenroadboat2008-5.jpg goldenroadboat2008-6.jpg goldenroadboat2008-7.jpg|She says it's $287. goldenroadboat2008-8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadboat2008-9.jpg goldenroadboat2008-10.jpg Golden Road for a Porsche 911 Carrera 997 (November 26, 2008, #4523K, aired out of order on November 20) goldenroadporsche2008-1.jpg goldenroadporsche2008-2.jpg goldenroadporsche2008-3.jpg goldenroadporsche2008-4.jpg goldenroadporsche2008-5.jpg goldenroadporsche2008-6.jpg goldenroadporsche2008-7.jpg|He says it's $679. goldenroadporsche2008-8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadporsche2008-9.jpg|He says it's $3,758. goldenroadporsche2008-10.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadporsche2008-11.jpg goldenroadporsche2008-12.jpg Golden Road for a Cadillac Escalade Hybrid (January 7, 2009, #4573K) goldenroadescaladehybrid1.jpg goldenroadescaladehybrid2.jpg goldenroadescaladehybrid3.jpg goldenroadescaladehybrid4.jpg goldenroadescaladehybrid5.jpg goldenroadescaladehybrid6.jpg goldenroadescaladehybrid7.jpg|She says it's $968. goldenroadescaladehybrid8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadescaladehybrid9.jpg|She says it's $2,641. goldenroadescaladehybrid10.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadescaladehybrid11.jpg Golden Road for a BMW 650i Convertible (March 9, 2009, #4661K) goldenroadbmw650iconvertible1.jpg goldenroadbmw650iconvertible2.jpg goldenroadbmw650iconvertible3.jpg goldenroadbmw650iconvertible4.jpg goldenroadbmw650iconvertible5.jpg goldenroadbmw650iconvertible6.jpg goldenroadbmw650iconvertible7.jpg|She says it's $315. goldenroadbmw650iconvertible8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadbmw650iconvertible9.jpg goldenroadbmw650iconvertible10.jpg goldenroadbmw650iconvertible11.jpg Final Appearance of "Golden Road for a Motorhome" (November 11, 2009, #4903K) goldenroadmotorhome2009-1.jpg goldenroadmotorhome2009-2.jpg goldenroadmotorhome2009-3.jpg goldenroadmotorhome2009-4.jpg goldenroadmotorhome2009-5.jpg goldenroadmotorhome2009-6.jpg goldenroadmotorhome2009-7.jpg|She says it's $498. goldenroadmotorhome2009-8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadmotorhome2009-9.jpg|She says it's $6,995. goldenroadmotorhome2009-10.jpg|Unfortunately, she was wrong. goldenroadmotorhome2009-11.jpg goldenroadmotorhome2009-12.jpg Golden Road for an $85,000 Mercedes-Benz CLS550 (February 4, 2010, #5024K) goldenroadmercedescls2010-1.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2010-2.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2010-3.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2010-4.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2010-5.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2010-6.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2010-7.jpg|He says it's $698. goldenroadmercedescls2010-8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadmercedescls2010-9.jpg|He says it's $6,893. goldenroadmercedescls2010-10.jpg|He is correct again. goldenroadmercedescls2010-11.jpg|He says it's $85,963. goldenroadmercedescls2010-12.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadmercedescls2010-13.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2010-14.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2010-15.jpg Green Road (April 22, 2010, #5134K) Golden Road (Drew) 4.jpg|On Earth Day 2010, instead of Golden Road, they called it Green Road. greenroad2010-1.jpg greenroad2010-2.jpg greenroad2010-3.jpg Golden Road (Drew) 5.jpg|This was the most expensive prize offered at that time-- a Tesla Roadster! greenroad2010-4.jpg greenroad2010-5.jpg|He says it's $938. greenroad2010-6.jpg|He is correct. greenroad2010-7.jpg|He says it's $5,368. greenroad2010-8.jpg|He is correct again. greenroad2010-9.jpg|He says it's $112,645. Golden Road (Drew) 6.jpg|Unfortunately, the price was $112,845. green road2010-10.jpg green road2010-11.jpg green road2010-12.jpg green road2010-13.jpg Golden Brick Road (October 29, 2010, #5285K) goldenbrickroad1.jpg|On the 2010 Halloween Special, Golden Road was renamed as 'Golden Brick Road' which was a reference to The Wizard of Oz goldenbrickroad5.jpg goldenbrickroad4.jpg|The 'Golden Brick Road' path goldenbrickroad6.jpg goldenbrickroad7.jpg goldenbrickroad8.jpg goldenbrickroad2.jpg goldenbrickroad9.jpg goldenbrickroad10.jpg|She says it's $916. goldenbrickroad11.jpg|She is correct. goldenbrickroad12.jpg|She says it's $4,638. goldenbrickroad3.jpg|Sadly, the price was $4938. Thus she did not get to play for the Jaguar XJ L sedan. goldenbrickroad13.jpg goldenbrickroad14.jpg Golden Road for a Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport Coupe 3LT (July 5, 2011, #5622K, aired out of order on July 5) goldenroadcorvettegrandsport1.jpg goldenroadcorvettegrandsport2.jpg goldenroadcorvettegrandsport3.jpg goldenroadcorvettegrandsport4.jpg goldenroadcorvettegrandsport5.jpg goldenroadcorvettegrandsport6.jpg|She says it's $637. goldenroadcorvettegrandsport7.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadcorvettegrandsport8.jpg|She says it's $5,798. goldenroadcorvettegrandsport9.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadcorvettegrandsport10.jpg Golden Road for a Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (February 24, 2012, #5855K) goldenroadcorvettezo6-1.jpg goldenroadcorvettezo6-2.jpg goldenroadcorvettezo6-3.jpg goldenroadcorvettezo6-4.jpg goldenroadcorvettezo6-5.jpg goldenroadcorvettezo6-6.jpg goldenroadcorvettezo6-7.jpg|He says it's $698. goldenroadcorvettezo6-8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadcorvettezo6-9.jpg|He says it's $5,913. goldenroadcorvettezo6-10.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadcorvettezo6-11.jpg Golden Road for an Audi A7 Prestige (September 18, 2012, #6032K, aired out of order on September 25) goldenroadaudia7-1.jpg goldenroadaudia7-2.jpg goldenroadaudia7-3.jpg goldenroadaudia7-4.jpg goldenroadaudia7-5.jpg goldenroadaudia7-6.jpg goldenroadaudia7-7.jpg|He says it's $632. goldenroadaudia7-8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadaudia7-9.jpg|He says it's $8,243. goldenroadaudia7-10.jpg|He is correct again. goldenroadaudia7-11.jpg|He says it's $73,891. goldenroadaudia7-12.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadaudia7-13.jpg goldenroadaudia7-14.jpg goldenroadaudia7-15.jpg goldenroadaudia7-16.jpg Golden Road for a $79,000 Mercedes-Benz CLS550 (January 14, 2013, #6181K) goldenroadmercedescls2013-1.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2013-2.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2013-3.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2013-4.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2013-5.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2013-6.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2013-7.jpg|She says it's $625. goldenroadmercedescls2013-8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadmercedescls2013-9.jpg|She says it's $7,598. goldenroadmercedescls2013-10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadmercedescls2013-11.jpg|She says it's $79,831. goldenroadmercedescls2013-12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadmercedescls2013-13.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2013-14.jpg goldenroadmercedescls2013-15.jpg Golden Road for a Porsche 911 Carrera 991 (March 28, 2013, #6824K, aired out of order on August 20) goldenroadporsche2013-1.jpg goldenroadporsche2013-2.jpg goldenroadporsche2013-3.jpg goldenroadporsche2013-4.jpg goldenroadporsche2013-5.jpg goldenroadporsche2013-6.jpg goldenroadporsche2013-7.jpg|He says it's $985. goldenroadporsche2013-8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadporsche2013-9.jpg|He says it's $6,872. goldenroadporsche2013-10.jpg|He is correct again. goldenroadporsche2013-11.jpg|He says it's $98,734. goldenroadporsche2013-12.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadporsche2013-13.jpg Golden Road for a Mercedes-Benz SL550 (November 20, 2013, #6503K) goldenroadmercedessl550-1.jpg goldenroadmercedessl550-2.jpg goldenroadmercedessl550-3.jpg goldenroadmercedessl550-4.jpg goldenroadmercedessl550-5.jpg goldenroadmercedessl550-6.jpg goldenroadmercedessl550-7.jpg|He says it's $379. goldenroadmercedessl550-8.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadmercedessl550-9.jpg goldenroadmercedessl550-10.jpg Golden Road for a Mercedes-Benz E350 Cabriolet (March 17, 2014, #6661K) goldenroadmercedese350cabriolet1.jpg goldenroadmercedese350cabriolet2.jpg goldenroadmercedese350cabriolet3.jpg goldenroadmercedese350cabriolet4.jpg goldenroadmercedese350cabriolet5.jpg goldenroadmercedese350cabriolet6.jpg goldenroadmercedese350cabriolet7.jpg|He says it's $596. goldenroadmercedese350cabriolet8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadmercedese350cabriolet9.jpg|He says it's $7,698. goldenroadmercedese350cabriolet10.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadmercedese350cabriolet11.jpg goldenroadmercedese350cabriolet12.jpg goldenroadmercedese350cabriolet13.jpg Golden Road for a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 1LT (May 16, 2014, #6745K, aired out of order on June 13) goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt1.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt2.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt3.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt4.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt5.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt6.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt7.jpg|She says it's $691. goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt9.jpg|She says it's $9,167. goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt11.jpg|She says it's $65,745. goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt13.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt14.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray1lt15.jpg Golden Road for a Jaguar F-Type (September 26, 2014, #6815K) goldenroadftype1.jpg goldenroadftype2.jpg goldenroadftype3.jpg goldenroadftype4.jpg goldenroadftype5.jpg goldenroadftype6.jpg goldenroadftype7.jpg|She says it's $682. goldenroadftype8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadftype9.jpg|She says it's $5,813. goldenroadftype10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadftype11.jpg|She says it's $73,145. goldenroadftype12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadftype13.jpg goldenroadftype14.jpg First Daytime Golden Road Winner with Drew Carey (December 22, 2014, #6931K, aired out of order on December 23) Christmas 2014 Golden Road Win! 1.jpg|It's Christmas 2014 and it's time to walk the Golden Road again. goldenroadwin2014-4.jpg goldenroadwin2014-1.jpg goldenroadwin2014-2.jpg Christmas 2014 Golden Road Win! 2.jpg|This is the car the contestant is going for. NOTE: By this point, the rainbow is now split into five monitors and dig the fireworks effect from those two pots. Christmas 2014 Golden Road Win! 3.jpg|This contestant is so excited that she gave the car a kiss for good luck. goldenroadwin2014-3.jpg|The price of the sweet peas. goldenroadwin2014-5.jpg|She says it's $870. goldenroadwin2014-6.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadwin2014-7.jpg|She says it's $5,769. goldenroadwin2014-8.jpg|She is correct again. Christmas 2014 Golden Road Win! 4.jpg|Of these four numbers from the price of the previous prize, which of these is third number in the price of the Mercedes-Benz? She says it's $73,900. Christmas 2014 Golden Road Win! 5.jpg|Wait for it, wait for it... Christmas 2014 Golden Road Win! 6.jpg|YES! After seven years without a winner, the losing streak is FINALLY over!!! She's gonna have a Merry Christmas, and so is Uncle Sam, when she has to pay the taxes on all that stuff! goldenroadwin2014-9.jpg goldenroadwin2014-10.jpg goldenroadwin2014-11.jpg goldenroadwin2014-12.jpg goldenroadwin2014-13.jpg goldenroadwin2014-14.jpg goldenroadwin2014-15.jpg goldenroadwin2014-16.jpg Golden Road for a BMW 640i Gran Coupe (January 27, 2015, #6982K) goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe1.jpg goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe2.jpg goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe3.jpg goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe4.jpg goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe5.jpg goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe6.jpg goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe7.jpg|He says it's $649. goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe9.jpg|He says it's $5,438. goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe10.jpg|He is correct again. goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe11.jpg|He says it's $86,572. goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe12.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe13.jpg goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe14.jpg goldenroadbmw640igrancoupe15.jpg Green Road II (April 22, 2015, #7103K) Greenroad2015-1.png|The Green Road is back! greenroad2015-4.jpg greenroad2015-5.jpg greenroad2015-6.jpg Greenroad2015-2.png greenroad2015-7.jpg greenroad2015-8.jpg|She says it's $638. greenroad2015-9.jpg|She is correct. greenroad2015-10.jpg|She says it's $7,390. greenroad2015-11.jpg|She is correct again. greenroad2015-12.jpg|She says it's $111,920. Greenroad2015-3.png|Unfortunately, the price was $111,320. greenroad2015-13.jpg greenroad2015-14.jpg greenroad2015-15.jpg Golden Road for a Maserati Ghibli (October 21, 2015, #7253K) goldenroadmaserati1.jpg goldenroadmaserati2.jpg goldenroadmaserati3.jpg goldenroadmaserati4.jpg goldenroadmaserati5.jpg goldenroadmaserati6.jpg goldenroadmaserati7.jpg|She says it's $728. goldenroadmaserati8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadmaserati9.jpg|She says it's $8,215. goldenroadmaserati10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadmaserati11.jpg|She says it's $76,594. goldenroadmaserati12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadmaserati13.jpg goldenroadmaserati14.jpg goldenroadmaserati15.jpg Golden Road for a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 3LT (December 23, 2015, #7333K) goldenroadcorvettestingray3lt1.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray3lt2.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray3lt3.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray3lt4.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray3lt5.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray3lt6.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray3lt7.jpg|She says it's $976. goldenroadcorvettestingray3lt8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadcorvettestingray3lt9.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray3lt10.jpg goldenroadcorvettestingray3lt11.jpg Second Daytime Golden Road Winner with Drew Carey (February 16, 2016, #7412K, aired out of order on February 19) goldenroadwin2016-1.jpg goldenroadwin2016-2.jpg goldenroadwin2016-3.jpg goldenroadwin2016-4.jpg goldenroadwin2016-5.jpg goldenroadwin2016-6.jpg goldenroadwin2016-7.jpg|He says it's $735. goldenroadwin2016-8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadwin2016-9.jpg|He says it's $6,314. goldenroadwin2016-10.jpg|He is correct again. goldenroadwin2016-11.jpg|He says it's $139,142. goldenroadwin2016-12.jpg|He wins the Mercedes!!! goldenroadwin2016-13.jpg goldenroadwin2016-14.jpg Golden Road for a Porsche 718 Cayman (December 20, 2016, #7732K) goldenroadporsche718cayman1.jpg goldenroadporsche718cayman2.jpg goldenroadporsche718cayman3.jpg goldenroadporsche718cayman4.jpg goldenroadporsche718cayman5.jpg goldenroadporsche718cayman6.jpg goldenroadporsche718cayman7.jpg|He says it's $598. goldenroadporsche718cayman8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadporsche718cayman9.jpg|He says it's $7,812. goldenroadporsche718cayman10.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadporsche718cayman11.jpg Golden Road for a BMW 640i Convertible M-Sport (March 1, 2017, #7833K) goldenroadbmw640imsportconvertible1.jpg goldenroadbmw640imsportconvertible2.jpg goldenroadbmw640imsportconvertible3.jpg goldenroadbmw640imsportconvertible4.jpg goldenroadbmw640imsportconvertible5.jpg goldenroadbmw640imsportconvertible6.jpg goldenroadbmw640imsportconvertible7.jpg|He says it's $905. goldenroadbmw640imsportconvertible8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadbmw640imsportconvertible9.jpg|He says it's $8,514. goldenroadbmw640imsportconvertible10.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadbmw640imsportconvertible11.jpg Erica's Golden Road Wipeout (November 16, 2017, #8094K) Goldenroad2017.png goldenroaderica1.jpg goldenroaderica2.jpg goldenroaderica3.jpg goldenroaderica4.jpg goldenroaderica5.jpg goldenroaderica6.jpg|She says it's $463. goldenroaderica7.jpg|Sadly, it was $763, thus making the journey short. goldenroaderica8.jpg goldenroaderica9.jpg goldenroaderica10.jpg Third Daytime Golden Road Winner with Drew Carey (December 19, 2017, #8132K) goldenroadwin2017-1.jpg goldenroadwin2017-2.jpg goldenroadwin2017-3.jpg goldenroadwin2017-4.jpg goldenroadwin2017-5.jpg goldenroadwin2017-6.jpg goldenroadwin2017-7.jpg|She says it's $980. goldenroadwin2017-8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadwin2017-9.jpg|She says it's $7,815. goldenroadwin2017-10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadwin2017-11.jpg|She says it's $62,745 goldenroadwin2017-12.jpg|She wins the Audi A5 convertible!!! goldenroadwin2017-13.jpg goldenroadwin2017-14.jpg goldenroadwin2017-15.jpg Golden Road for a Cadillac Escalade ESV Luxury (February 28, 2018, #8233K) goldenroadcadillacescaladeesv1.jpg goldenroadcadillacescaladeesv2.jpg goldenroadcadillacescaladeesv3.jpg goldenroadcadillacescaladeesv4.jpg goldenroadcadillacescaladeesv5.jpg goldenroadcadillacescaladeesv6.jpg goldenroadcadillacescaladeesv7.jpg|He says it's $935. goldenroadcadillacescaladeesv8.jpg|He is correct. goldenroadcadillacescaladeesv9.jpg|He says it's $6,572. goldenroadcadillacescaladeesv10.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. goldenroadcadillacescaladeesv11.jpg goldenroadcadillacescaladeesv12.jpg Golden Road for a Tesla Model S (May 28, 2018, #8361K) goldenroadtesla2018-1.jpg goldenroadtesla2018-2.jpg goldenroadtesla2018-3.jpg goldenroadtesla2018-4.jpg goldenroadtesla2018-5.jpg goldenroadtesla2018-6.jpg goldenroadtesla2018-7.jpg|She says it's $835. goldenroadtesla2018-8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadtesla2018-9.jpg|She says it's $7,529. goldenroadtesla2018-10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadtesla2018-11.jpg|She says it's $86,945. goldenroadtesla2018-12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadtesla2018-13.jpg goldenroadtesla2018-14.jpg Golden Road for a Lexus LS500 F-Sport (September 20, 2018, #8414K) goldenroadlexus1.jpg goldenroadlexus2.jpg goldenroadlexus3.jpg goldenroadlexus4.jpg goldenroadlexus5.jpg goldenroadlexus6.jpg goldenroadlexus7.jpg|She says it's $870. goldenroadlexus8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadlexus9.jpg|She says it's $6,739. goldenroadlexus10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadlexus11.jpg|She says it's $84,925. goldenroadlexus12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadlexus13.jpg goldenroadlexus14.jpg Golden Road for a Mercedes-Benz E400 Cabriolet (November 14, 2018, #8493K, aired out of order on October 24) goldenroadmercedese400cabriolet1.jpg goldenroadmercedese400cabriolet2.jpg goldenroadmercedese400cabriolet3.jpg goldenroadmercedese400cabriolet4.jpg goldenroadmercedese400cabriolet5.jpg goldenroadmercedese400cabriolet6.jpg goldenroadmercedese400cabriolet7.jpg|She says it's $654. goldenroadmercedese400cabriolet8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadmercedese400cabriolet9.jpg|She says it's $7,419. goldenroadmercedese400cabriolet10.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadmercedese400cabriolet11.jpg goldenroadmercedese400cabriolet12.jpg Fourth Daytime Golden Road Winner with Drew Carey (December 17, 2018, #8541K) goldenroadwin2018-1.jpg goldenroadwin2018-2.jpg goldenroadwin2018-3.jpg goldenroadwin2018-4.jpg goldenroadwin2018-5.jpg goldenroadwin2018-6.jpg goldenroadwin2018-7.jpg|She says it's $697. goldenroadwin2018-8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadwin2018-9.jpg|She says it's $7,951. goldenroadwin2018-10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadwin2018-11.jpg|She says it's $61,735. goldenroadwin2018-12.jpg|She wins the BMW 530i sedan!!! goldenroadwin2018-13.jpg goldenroadwin2018-14.jpg goldenroadwin2018-15.jpg goldenroadwin2018-16.jpg goldenroadwin2018-17.jpg goldenroadwin2018-18.jpg goldenroadwin2018-19.jpg Golden Road for a Porsche Cayenne (March 13, 2019, #8663K, aired out of order on March 6) goldenroadporschesuv1.jpg goldenroadporschesuv2.jpg goldenroadporschesuv3.jpg goldenroadporschesuv4.jpg goldenroadporschesuv5.jpg goldenroadporschesuv6.jpg goldenroadporschesuv7.jpg|She says it's $970. goldenroadporschesuv8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadporschesuv9.jpg|She says it's $6,751. goldenroadporschesuv10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadporschesuv11.jpg|She says it's $73,528. goldenroadporschesuv12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadporschesuv13.jpg Golden Road for a Porsche 718 Boxster (October 21, 2019, #8861K) goldenroadporsche718boxster1.jpg goldenroadporsche718boxster2.jpg goldenroadporsche718boxster3.jpg goldenroadporsche718boxster4.jpg goldenroadporsche718boxster5.jpg goldenroadporsche718boxster6.jpg|She says it's $920. goldenroadporsche718boxster7.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadporsche718boxster8.jpg|She says it's $7,215. goldenroadporsche718boxster9.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadporsche718boxster10.jpg|She says it's $68,530. goldenroadporsche718boxster11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadporsche718boxster12.jpg goldenroadporsche718boxster13.jpg goldenroadporsche718boxster14.jpg Golden Road for a Jaguar I-Pace EV400 S (December 23, 2019, #8951K) goldenroadjaguaripace1.jpg goldenroadjaguaripace2.jpg goldenroadjaguaripace3.jpg goldenroadjaguaripace4.jpg goldenroadjaguaripace5.jpg goldenroadjaguaripace6.jpg goldenroadjaguaripace7.jpg|She says it's $970. goldenroadjaguaripace8.jpg|She is correct. goldenroadjaguaripace9.jpg|She says it's $5,761. goldenroadjaguaripace10.jpg|She is correct again. goldenroadjaguaripace11.jpg|She says it's $74,532. goldenroadjaguaripace12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. goldenroadjaguaripace13.jpg goldenroadjaguaripace14.jpg YouTube Videos Christine O'Gee's Golden Road win (November 11, 1977, #2555D) Exciting Golden Road Win from 1990 (January 4, 1990, #7484D) Golden Road win (May 31, 1993, #8851D) Golden Road win (October 6, 1999, #1203K) Golden Road win from 2001 (January 15, 2001, #1665K) Great Golden Road Win (April 15, 2002, #2131K) Golden Road win from 2003 (November 10, 2003, #2671K) Golden Road win for a Corvette! (December 9, 2003, #2712K) Primetime Golden Road winner (April 16, 2005, (#020SP, aired out of order on April 9) Last Golden Road win under Bob Barker's tenure (February 20, 2007, #3892K) Another Primetime Golden Road winner (March 7, 2008, #026SP, aired out of order on April 4) Playing under the name 'Green Road' (April 22, 2010, #5132K) Golden Brick Road playing (October 29, 2010, #5285K) Golden Road playing from Dream Car Week (November 20, 2013, #6503K) The First ever Daytime Golden Road Winner under Drew Carey's tenure (December 22, 2014, #6931K, aired out-of-order on December 23) Playing under the name 'Green Road II' (April 22, 2015, #7103K) Dismal Playing from 2015 (December 23, 2015, #7333K) Outstanding Golden Road Win during Dream Car Week (February 16, 2016, #7412K, aired out-of-order on February 19, 2016) Disastrous Playing from Season 46 (November 16, 2017, #8094K) Golden Road Win during Christmas 2017 (December 19, 2017, #8132K) Golden Road Win during Christmas 2018 (December 17, 2018, #8541K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:A Choice of 2 Category:A Choice of 3 Category:A Choice of 4 Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Long Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"G" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:August Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:You're Not Allowed to Quit Category:Refurbished Pricing Games